Empire 2
by GoldLove
Summary: Kakarott lives on planet Vegeta which still exists because Frieza never blew it up. The young saiyan is now married to the Commander of the saiyan army Nappa. But with a royal saiyan taking an interest can he ever truly be free?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its characters and I really have nothing of any real value except my kitty George and that's sentimental value

Also thank you chichi dark or Cameal for letting me use this fic ( hugs!!!^_^)

All reviews are welcome not matter what!!

Warning this contains mpreg yaoi (maleXmale) or homoerotic content) Slight underageness but that is do to saiyan culture. And to be fair Europe used to do that a lot. And every other culture.

Please Be gentle!!! First ever fic!!!

Kakarott sat listlessly while the black Sedan snaked its way around the city. After twenty

minutes the old apartments and taverns of his neighborhood slowly gave way to homes and

vast paved roads lined with flowers. Kakarott hardly saw any of this though he was looking out

the car. The driver was watching him out of the corner of his eye. "We are here" the driver said

gruffly. The Sedan stopped in front of a 10 foot tall golden gate with walls lined around it as far

as Kakarott could see. Suddenly a bored voice came out of nowhere "What is your name and

business," The driver barley lifted his head "I've brought the Commander's bride." Kakarott

blushed fiercely at this true he was a bearer but still! Not like he was a woman!

"You may pass," the bored voice replied back and with that the gates swing open. The car

slowly passed through. Kakarott's head picked up looking at his new surrounding's and his jaw

suddenly dropped to the floor. This was the imperial palace!!! A vast courtyard surrounded by

exotic gardens cover the land. The road the Sedan was driving up was the only pathway and

Kakarott could tell it was ancient marble road. Suddenly the car stopped in front of the palace.

"The commander is expecting you in his compartments," The driver told a dazed Kakarott.

Abruptly his door was opened by a foreign looking purple-haired giant of a man in a guard

uniform. "Please follow me," Kakarott hastily stepped out of the car. The second he looked up

he was the palace was _**magnificent**_!!!

He had never seen anything so grand in his life. Marble buildings connected to each other by

walls and pathways. Ivory guard towers from where he could see guards watching. The giant

oak doors in front him had to be at least 50 feet high!!! Suddenly he heard a cough and realized

he was standing in the rain with his mouth open. "If you will follow me I will lead you to your

rooms." The imperial guard said. "What? Oh of course!!" Kakarott took one last look at the

courtyard and then followed the lizard into the palace. The second those oak doors closed

behind him Kakarott got a feeling of dread. The hall was so big and quite. Only a few servents

were about cleaning. Once they got to the end of the hall he could hear voices coming from a

large doorway. Suddenly the door open and out came a short spiky man looking a little older

then Kakarott. He paused in his steps when he noticed the new comer. He gave Kakarott a look

over that while not long did bring a smirk to his face. Especially while he was eyeing Kakarotts

tail and buttocks. The larger man beside Kakarott gulped and hastley bowed "Your highness!!"

It was then that Kakarott went as pale as snow. This was the crown prince Vegeta!!! The

strongest Saiyan alive who was also well known for his horrible temper. Kakarott quickly bowed

hoping against hope the prince would not take offense to his slow actions. "My, my, my, what do

we have here? A new servant? Or perhaps a new boy for the harem hum?" Vegeta spoke

huskily while stuttering up to Kakarott's slightly trembling form.

"This is the Commander's new husband Lord Vegeta." Kakarott was never so relieved as

then and there where the purple-haired man spoke up or him. "Oh really so when is the

wedding? As the Commander's superior I must come to give my best wishes." Vegeta said

while circling Kakarott. "Let him speak." Vegeta hissed at the guard when he opened his mouth

to reply. "

I will be married tomorrow at sunset in the Commander's I mean our compartments." Kakarott

said while watching the prince self-consciously. The Prince scared him with the looks he was

giving Kakarott. "I will make sure to be there for the ceremony," Vegeta said leaving for the

elevator. While Kakarott and the servant looked on as the prince took the elevator. "We are late

the Commander is waiting for us," Kakarott looked at the man startled out of his daze. He

silently followed the larger man to he got in elevator. As they got in Kakarott looked at the

numbers on the panel and and silently gasped. There were 35 stories!!! The Commander's

servant pressed number 31. "Ever number has a rank associated with it the higher the number

the higher a person status is and vice-versa. You will need to learn the court rules here and I am

can help you."

"What's your name first?" Kakarott replied warily. While being thankful to the guard for

saving earlier being raised by Raditz did not give him many good experiences with soldiers and

guards. The giant chuckled "Huh I'm sorry my name is Brolly and I am an elite palace guard

under the Commander's authority. "Kakarott was going to ask about the man he was marrying

but suddenly the doors opened and Brolly put on his stern face mask again. " Follow me" Brolly

said while strolling down the immense corridor with Kakarott struggling to caught up with his

long strides. He suddenly stopped in front in front of a metal door. After Brolly pressed his palm

to the panel the doors opened. And Kakarott gasped.

Oh nooo a cliffie!!!! Sorry everyone but seems like a good place to stop. Laughting evilly while vegeta chasing me. Promise to update soon!! Reviews are welcomed wholehaertly as are suggestions!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm here with chapter 2!!! Sorry about the last one promise this one is longer. Also for anyone wondering the Forbidden City of China is my muse for the palace in this story. With a few of my personal touches in place. ^_-- ****Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its characters and I really have nothing of any real value except my kitty George and that's sentimental value. Also thank you chichi dark or Cameal for letting me use this fic ( hugs!!!^_^)All reviews are welcome not matter what!!**

**Warning this contains mpreg yaoi (maleXmale) or homoerotic content) Slight underageness but that is due to ****Saiyan**** culture. And to be fair Europe used to do that a lot. **

**New Home **

**Kakarott stood at the doorway with his mouth wide open. Standing before him **

**was a room that looked like could easily fit 70 people!! **

**Elegantly carved furnisher and beautiful tapestries covered the maroon walls. **

**What quickly got his attention though was the verity of different weapons **

**displayed on the walls. This room looked so beautiful and deadly at the same **

**time! Kakarott heard a quick gruff and realized the Commander was there in the **

**middle of the room!!! And by the smirk on his face he seemed quite pleased to **

**see his new husband. "Welcome to your new home Kakarott." The commander **

**said while motioning him to come in. Kakarott snecked a quick look in Brolly's **

**direction but then realized he had left. Kakaroot hastily came through the **

**doorway **

**and stood head bowed before the commander. He stood there waiting for a **

**moment waiting for the commander to speak to him. After taking a quick glance **

**at the larger man's face though he could see an impatient look on his face. **

**Realization suddenly dawned on Kakarott's embarrassed face. He had forgotten **

**to bring a gift!!! He had completely forgot saiyan culture dictated that when he **

**left his family home and came to his husband's home he was supposed to bring a **

**gift!!! He frantically searched for anything in his pockets that would be suitable. **

**After finding nothing he timidly looked up into the commander's face. He did not **

**want to be beaten five minutes into meeting his husband. Silently praying to the **

**gods and hoping what he did next wouldn't get him beaten. Closing his eye's he **

**quickly stood up on his tippy toes and placed a quick kiss on the larger man's **

**cheek. It lasted barely a second but when Kakarott made to pull back the **

**Commander grabbed him by the back of the neck and devoured his mouth with **

**his. Kakarott's eyes went wide as the commander took complete control of the **

**kiss. Kakarott went limp as the larger man stuck his tongue down his troth while **

**his massive hands felt his body. The commander's tail had wrapped itself around **

**Kakarott's inner thigh's. After a moment he sat Kakarott back down on **

**his feet again. "That was a better present then I expected," The commander said **

**while wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Kakarott was slightly panting and his face **

**was covered in a strawberry blush. "Well now my turn I suppose." Lifting his **

**head Kakarott's eyes went wide as the commander showed him a beautiful ruby **

**amulet with gold bands on it. He held still while the commander pulled his hair **

**back and placed the amulet around his neck. Taking a moment to admire it on **

**Kakarott the commander stood with a smirk on his face. Kakarott remembered **

**what to do next bowing his head slightly he mumbled "Thank you for honoring **

**me to be able to share myself with you, may the gods smile on are union and **

**bless us with fertility." "Good let me show you were the wedding will take place, **

**and by the way when we are alone you may call me Nappa." Nappa said while **

**walking into the next room over with Kakrott following meekly behind him. As **

**Kakarott looked up he was tackled by a blurring rush of blue. "KAKAROTT!!!!" **

**The blur squealed as it nearly hugged him to death. "Bulma?!?" He stuttered **

**back blinded by tears of happiness. Finally he had someone familier around in **

**this strange new place. "What did you think I was going to miss my best friend's **

**wedding?" She cried while letting him go from her death grip. When she took a **

**step back he saw her new uniform. A white plain dress with a white overcoat over **

**it. "You got the job!?!" "Yes well not quite actually." She said looking at her **

**shoes. "I got accepted in the Defense apartment instead." "Oh th-that's great, **

**Bulma." Kakarott reassured her. A gruff sound made both their heads turn in the **

**commanders direction. He stood a few feet away and was quietly absorbing the **

**interaction between the two. "I have to leave for a military meeting with the **

**Emperor I will be back later tonight, feel free to make yourselves comfortable." **

**Nappa said while exiting the room brushing Kakarott's thigh with his tail as he **

**passed the pair. Bulma and Kakarott could not quite look each other in the eye **

**during that little display. After a few moments passed Bulma's face brightened **

**up. "Oh I forgot you have got to see your outfit!!" "Ou-outfit Bulma?" He stuttered **

**looking worried. "Oh yes it's amazing! Come over by the alter and see it!!" She **

**squealed grabbing his hand and tugging him through the row of tables. Now that **

**he took a good look he could see how big his own wedding was really going to **

**be. All the walls were covered in white décor with at least 35 tables surrounding **

**alter. The carpet was pure white except for the maroon and gold rug leading to **

**the altar. On a hanger rested against the alter was a traditional male saiyan **

**wedding gown. A white long gown with swirly light red touches added to it in **

**the middle. Along with the top came a long pair of equally nice pants. He had little **

**time to reflect on that however as Bulma quickly ran over to the doors nd locked **

**them. "Thank Gods we're finally alone!!" "Bulma what's going on?" He asked **

**surprised at her sudden change in attitude. "Kaka listen to me." She said using **

**the rarely used nickname she had for him. He instantly froze up realizing the **

**serious of the situation. **

**Hoped you like!!! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters also I changed the time line so Bulma could fit into my story.

Kakarott was staring startled at Bulma. "What—do you mean?" "I've been hired in the defense department and just moved in today, when the commander came to get me." She paused debating with herself. "He told me the real reason why he wanted me at the wedding-"Your going to be there aren't you?" Kakarott said with pleading look in his eyes. "Yes." She replied sighing. "But listening during the wedding you cannot leave mine or the commander's sides understand?" "Wh-why?" Kakarott said scratching his head. "Because the emperor and prince Vegeta will both be there and they have done strange and disturbing things at wedding's." Kakarott eyes got big remember his earlier encounter with the prince however looking at Bulma he decided not to tell her. She already looked worried enough without him adding to her distress. "So whatever you do you need to be polite but stay far away from them as possible the reason the commander come to get me because he looked you up and saw I am your friend." "How could he know that!?!'' Kakarott gasped startled. "Apparently they keep profiles on everyone in the entire empire." She replied moving away towards the alter rubbing her head. "He let me come to the wedding both as a gift for you and so I would make sure you didn't get into trouble." "Did he invite Raditz and my Father too?" He asked thinking back to the dinner incident a few day's ago and not knowing if he should want them at his wedding. Bulma stared at him with her big blue eyes. "Oh Kaka I'm sorry but maybe it's better if you forget them." She said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. –Of course- he silently thought wandering why he did expect his family to come. He's father was probably off-world on a mission. And Raditz was most likely in the guard academy probably had already forgotten he had a brother. Except for Bulma and the commander somewhat he literally would know not a single face at his own wedding. –Except of course the prince—He thought shuddering at the thought of the cocky royale. "Come on Kakarott tomorrow your getting married!!!" She squealed quickly getting out of his mood. "This is something to celebrate no matter how this happened." She grabbed his arm and dragged him next to his wedding attire. After giving him a look over she smiled evilly. "Come on time to dress the bride!!!" "Hey I'm not a ----'' He cried out before Bulma tackled him tearing his clothes off. "Hold still!!" Bulma yelled at him trying to get the wedding pants on. Of course Kakrott was not going to go down easily! He got clear half way across the room before Bulma tackled him from behind. "Kaka come on we got to make sure you look good tomorrow!" "Come on Bulma can't you marry him instead!?! You love this wedding stuff!" "Humph! Well to bad tomorrow is going to me all about you!!!" After 10 minutes of wrestling or trying to escape in Kakarott's case Bulma was finally able to get the clothes on him.( For any interested here is the what the dress looks .com/art/Wedding-Design-1-79856493) "Umm." Kakarott murmured looking down at himself. "Come on you look great." She said gently while hugging him tightly. "Now come on we have the whole night to get ready!" Bulma quicly spring up dragging Kakarott with her to the bathroom/ Kakarott torture makeover chamber of horror.

Hi this is me GoldLove I hope you guys are enjoying this fic!! Just to explain something's I had Bulma interview the same day as Kakarott's leaving so she could fit into the story line. Also I have a huge surprise twist for the next chapter but I would like your opinions on this. Poll time!! Who would you guys rather see Kakarott alltimly with. 1, Vegeta. 2. Nappa. 3. Brolly or 4. Other please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi you guys this is GoldLove sorry about not updating sooner but I'm currently moving to a different state and starting a new job. So give me 2 weeks and I'll have at least to chapters done and updated. Love you guys !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of its characters and I really have nothing of any real value except my kitty George and that's sentimental valueAlso thank you chichi dark or Cameal for letting me use this fic ( hugs!^_^)All reviews are welcome not matter what! Warning this contains mpreg yaoi (maleXmale) or homoerotic content) Slight underageness but that is do to saiyan culture. And to be fair Europe used to do that a lot. And every other culture.

The morning of Kakarott's wedding and he was stuck in the bathroom pucking his guts out twenty minutes before the guests started to arrive. Bulma was holding back his spiky locks trying to calm him down by rubbing circles in his back.

After a moment Kakarott stopped and laid down next to the sink with Bulma comforting him.

"It's just wedding jitters Kakarott. Just get through today and it will get better I promise."

Bulma said comforting him with a small smile on her face. Kakarott finally stopped and sloped down next to the sink hands covering his face. "Yeah I just have to get through the night and then the commander leaves tomorrow on a mission."

"What?"

Bulma asked sadden for Kakarott and slightly happy for him too at the same time. "The commander sent me a message that he is leaving tomorrow to go to the Okari planet which is 2 months away. Since he can't see me till the ceremony." Kakarott replied to her unasked questions getting back on to his wobble legs.

Loud gleeful noises come for behind the closed doors to where the reception was to take place. "Don't worry Kaka. Those are just some early guests of the commander's." Bulma said while fixing Kakarott's head jewelry. "I just hope they don't get to drunk." A crash and loud laughing followed this statement causing both Bulma and Kakarott to wince. Bulma took a step back admiring her work. Kakarott's wedding attire was simply amazing she thought to herself. The thin white fabric was made of fine silky materiel for both the shirt and matching pants.

The rims of the cuffs and shirt bottom were cover in gold. A pink phonix cover Kakarott's front symbolizing rebirth from Kakarott's old life to his married life. He had a gold headband adored with rubies on his head holding his front spiky bangs up. And on his tail were six gold rings adoring it each with a different symbol.

Fertility, Obedience, Kindness, Bliss, Submissiveness, and Loyalty.

These and the headband had been a gift from the commander from that morning. Kakarott looked into her eyes feeling her scartinzing him. Bulma gave him a look of approval.

"It's ok Kaka just get through tonight and for the next four months you can learn to adjust to all this."

She said faking a smile while brushing back some of Kakarott's spiky hair with her hand. Sunddenly a loud banging on the oak doors across the room interrupted them. Bulma quikly put her hair in a neat pony tail while going to answer. As she opened the door Brolly was there standing at the doorway.

"Miss Briefs are you and the commander's betrothed ready?"

Bulma quickly looked to Kakarott silently wording the question with a look of her blue eyes. "Yes we are ready." Kakarott replied. Brolly nodded "I shall inform the commander." He turned around closing the door behind him. Bulma quickly smoothed over her blue kimono and went over to Kakarott's side giving him a quick hug.

"This will be alright ok?" She whispered into his ear. Kakarott gave her a convincing smile before heading toward the doors. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors to his new life.

The sight that greeted Kakarott was grand and yet chaotic the beautiful alter was adored with flowers while standing under it in his army uniform looking out of place was the Commander Nappa. Meanwhile sitting in most of the chairs were loud obviously drunk officers who after seeing gave him appreciated looks but settled down enough for him and Bulma to walk though without being harassed.

He walked straight up next to Nappa and stood beside him. Nappa then turned him towards him while taking his face into hands. With a nod towards the audience singling that the ceremony was about to begin. Everyone in the audience immanently quieted down knowing what was to happen next was sacred to the saiyan race. Nappa then turned back to Kakarott still holding his face in his hands and began the ritual.

Fast-forward 20 minutes

"Yes"

Kakarott quietly whispered officially becoming husband to Commander Nappa. The witness cheered hooting wild good luck wishes.

While Kakarott went off to the side to converse with Bulma.

"Oh Kaka this will all turn out ok all right you can visit me in the labs any time now at least."

Kakarott was smiling at Bulma then he looked up for the first time to see everyone who actually came. His hear almost stopped beating in his chest when he saw the crown Prince Vegeta staring back him dead from the back row.

Hi guys this I have been working on my writing skills and I promise the next chapter will be longer, better, and come sooner than the other ones. Please review! Also expect next chapter this Sunday or Monday. P.S. I am looking for a beta!


	6. Chapter 6

Written by;

Chichidark&GoldLove

Chichidark lost interest in writing Empire and GoldLove with her permission and blessing I decided to continue it as Empire 2. Chichidark has also graciously agreed to beta this. "" is for conversation, '' is for thoughts and – is for mind link.

Couple: VegetaXKakarottXNappaXOc

Summary: Kakarott's wedding night is here, but can he fend off an amorous Prince, maintain a friendship, and survive court life? Warning this fan fiction contains yaoi (male/male) violence, and hints of mpreg. Rated M for Mature all reviews welcome.

Gods help me

Kakarott swiftly made his way over to his new husband, still eyeing the Prince.

'He probably won't make a move if I stay near Nappa,' Kakarott thought, only to be proven wrong as the Prince made his way over to the newly wed pair

"Commander Nappa," Vegeta said, walking right up to the wedded pair with a filled wine glass in hand.

"Prince Vegeta!" The Commander spat out hastily, bowing.

Kakarott, not knowing what to do, followed Nappa's example after about 10 seconds of awkwardness.

"Your new husband is very pretty."

The Prince said, eyes solely on Kakarott, taking another sip from his wine glass. Kakarott, whose head was still bowed, blushed horribly.

"Th-thank you milord," Nappa said hurriedly, head bowed. Kakarott lifted his head, staring at the commander in surprise.

'How can such a small man, even though he's a Prince, cause a giant like Nappa to stumble while speaking to him?' Kakarott thought.

The answer soon became apparent as Prince Vegeta walked around Kakarott in small circles. The younger male quickly stood up straight while keeping an eye on the prince.

Kakarott had learned from Radditz how to spot someone who was seriously considering hurting him.

"Very pretty indeed. Yet it seems like his power levels are quite low," Vegeta said in a bored tone, stopping in front of Kakarott while lazily finishing his wine. Kakarott, eyes clouding in anger, spoke the next words without thinking about them.

"I can fight! I just don't like to!"

Kakarott knew that was a big mistake from the stoic look on Vegeta's face and the shamed look on Nappa's.

"A saiyan who does not like to fight? Oh, Nappa, where did you find this one? A slave market? Or a brothel? He certainly is pretty enough for the palace brothels you go to."

Vegeta laughed while both Nappa and Kakarott both stood there in silence.

Kakarott looked away, hoping that Bulma was somewhere far away from the Prince. Bulma was standing behind a column, staring straight into Kakarott's eyes and silently begging for him to shut up.

Kakarott looked into her pleading eyes for a moment, his rage cooling. Vegeta followed his line of sight and spotted Bulma.

"Girl! You, come over here!" The Prince barked.

Bulma stood stock still as the guests parted the way for her. Not one guest was offering to help. In fact, everyone seemed hesitant to anger the drunken Prince.

Everyone except one person. "Leave her out of this!" Kakarott shouted at Vegeta who was too drunk to react in time to Kakarott's punch in the face.

"All you are is a big bully! Hurting those weaker than you and – mpppphhhhh!"

Kakarott did not finish before Nappa's hands covered his mouth, effectively cutting off his air supply.

"I'm so sorry your highness. The boy's just a little new to all the rules and protocol," Nappa said while restraining Kakarott.

Prince Vegeta, however, simply stood up slowly and dusted himself off quietly .

The only sound for the next few minutes were the sounds of Vegeta straightening himself out. There was a stunned silence and the wedding guests became an audience to the spectacle.

Bulma, forgotten, had hidden herself behind a group of elderly women. She silently prayed to herself that the saiyan prince would not hurt her friend.

The wish was granted, but at a cost.

Vegeta looked up in his righted state, straight into Kakarott's eyes. Vegeta made a quick lunge at the younger saiyan, only to be pulled back by a pale white hand.

"Vegeta! Now, is that how you act at a wedding?"

Everyone in the entire room gasped and quickly gave the prince and newcomer room. Kakarott felt Nappa grab him, dragging him backward.

Taking a wide-eyed look at his "savior", he saw an unusual being unlike anything he had ever seen.

Shorter than the prince and with skin as white as snow, a reptilian creature stood calmly with one hand holding the Prince's arm, bringing him down to a kneeling position. Those eyes were, however, what caught Kakarott's real attention.

Those dark red eyes seemed to take in everything and everyone at once. Right now, they looked amused to see the proud saiyan Prince on his knees.

'Gods, who is that?'

Kakarott thought, wondering who could bring the prince down so low in public.

Then a horrible realization hit him.

'Gods, please nooo – '

"Vegeta, is that how saiyan royalty behaves in public?" The reptilian creature asked, taking a glass of wine from a server.

"Lord Frieza,"Vegeta choked out, while a long white tail wrapped around his neck.

"Seriously, Vegeta, I know you are a weak little monkey, but can you try to act civilized in public?"

Kakarott quietly edged his way around the crowd that had gathered to get a better look at both the Prince and Emperor Frieza.

'Where's Bulma?' The young saiyan thought to himself, scanning the crowd while trying not to draw attention to himself.

Nappa was too busy eyeing the spectacle to realize his new husband was missing. While Kakarott was looking for his friend, he caught the Emperor's eye accidently before quickly lowering his head. Frieza, thinking nothing of such a young saiyan, turned his attention back to Vegeta.

"I think we need to go somewhere private to discuss your behavior lately. Hmm?" Frieza purred, letting the saiyan go and walking through the crowd, wine glass still in hand. Kakarott was looking intensely at Vegeta, feeling something akin to pity for the proud saiyan.

However, that quickly vanished when he and Vegeta locked eyes and the Prince threw an arrogant smirk his way before following the emperor through the doors.

After the echo of the doors closing finally stopped, the entire room erupted into discussion.

Kakarott was about to go and find Bulma when she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Kaka, we need to go. The bedding ceremony is about to start," Bulma said with a sympathetic look on her face. Kakarott's face became the color of snow when he thought about the mood the commander would be in after that little display with Vegeta.

"Come on, Kaka, the commander can't touch you in front of guests so let's go before he gets over here," Bulma pleaded, watching as Nappa made his way over to them, an angry scowl on his face.

"No, Bulma, listen to me: I want you to leave after all the guests come to bless us. Slip out the doorway and make your way over to the science compound. Got it?" Kakarott said, moving as fast as he could around the crowds.

"But –" Bulma started.

"No buts. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, so please after you leave, don't come back. I'll make up something to the commander to leave you alone,"Kakarott said, pushing Bulma behind a column and giving her a quick embrace.

"Kaka – "

"What's going on here?" Looking up, both teens saw Nappa's large shadow standing over them.

Well I hope you guy's liked it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Written by;

Chichidark&GoldLove

Chichidark lost interest in writing Empire and GoldLove with her permission and blessing decided to continue it as Empire 2. Chichidark has also graciously agreed to beta this. "" is for conversation, '' is for thoughts and – is for mind link.

Couple: VegetaXKakarottXNappaXOc

Summary: How will Kakarott adjust to court life and all of its dangers? Can he find an ally in a perceived enemy?

**New Life**

Kakarott gulped visibly, quickly pulling away from Bulma.

"Husband, Bulma has to leave early so she can check up on one of her experiments,"Kakarott said, bowing his head at the silently fuming Nappa, hoping against hope the older man bought it.

"Fine, we need to go to the bedding ceremony anyway. Come on." Nappa spat, grabbing Kakarott's hand and nearly dragging him through the doorway and the other side of the room to the bedroom.

Kakarott chanced a quick look back, catching Bulma's terrified gaze.

Giving her a weak smile, Kakarott nodded his head, hoping to give her some reassurance.

Bulma nodded back, understanding there was nothing she could do and, unfortunately, her mere presence could cause trouble for both of them.

Hesitantly, she stood behind a table, watching as Kakarott and the commander were ushered in by guests into their new bedroom. Taking one last look at her Kaka's mop of spiky black hair she quickly exited through a side door.

She hoped against hope that Kakarott would be ok by the end of the night.

Meanwhile, Kakarott was hoping for the exact same thing for both himself and Bulma. The commander had at least let go of his hand before signaling for him to get on the bed.

Kakarott knowing what he must do, undressed before Nappa and the entire room full of guests.

"Nice, boss!"

"Nice ass!"

All of the men in the crowd jeered, half drunk.

Nappa when he caught his eye was, eyeing Kakarott in a way that made Kakarott shiver, from fear or resignation or something else he did not know.

He hesitantly looked back, somewhat relieved not to see any of the female or child guests in the room. Especially a certain blue-eyed girl.

That also meant he was in a room full of older half-drunk saiyan men who were slapping Nappa on the back and giving him "advice".

However, upon hearing some of the words spoken made Kakarott almost eager to get on the large oak bed just so he could pull the covers over himself.

Kakarott wanted to hide under the covers like when he was four and his father was still around.

But upon hearing more clothes fall to the ground and Nappa's loud footsteps approaching the bed, he knew this was no nightmare, no matter how much it seemed like one. His father was not here to give him comfort, nor could he escape this nightmare.

Nappa slid into the bed, gently pulling the covers back to show his new husband's terrified face.

The men started to leave the room each one tossing a gold coin behind him, a saiyan tradition.

The newlywed pair were too preoccupied with each other to notice the drunken shouts and lewd sounds fading away.

Both, however, did notice when the last guest slammed both doors shut behind him, startling the both of them.

**WARNING!WARNING!SEX SCENE! FOR ALL THOSE UNDERAGE! DO NOT READ!**

Kakarott chanced a glance at Nappa's naked body.

What he saw made him blush horribly and quickly tear his gaze away.

Nappa's body was amazing, muscular and hairless.

Even the-'Damn I shouldn't be thinking about that!' Kakarott thought, a little intimidated by Nappa's much larger and muscular body.

Nappa, however, let his gaze wonder appreciatively over Kakarott's body not in the least bit ashamed. He moved closer to Kakarott's body, which immediately tensed up at the close contact.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me tonight?" Nappa asked his hand trailing up Kakarott's back, gently massaging it.

Kakarott had a feeling from the commander's tone of voice, which was so much like Raditz's when he was angry, what was about to happen. He kept quiet when the commander's large right hand wrapped itself around his neck, not hurting Kakarott yet, but certainly letting him feel how easily he could snap him in half right then and there.

"Luckily, tomorrow I have to leave on a mission, but now the Prince is going to want retribution. And since you're my husband I am probably going to be punished in your place."

Nappa ran his other hand up Kakarott's leg causing him to shiver slightly.

"So tonight you better make me forget about tomorrow."

And with that, Nappa suddenly pinned Kakarott to the bed with his body.

Both of the larger saiyans hands were holding the smaller saiyans arms in place above his head. Kakarott gave a small squeak of surprise, not knowing what to do with Nappa, who at that second decided to attack his mouth roughly.

"MMMUPPPHHH!" Kakarott moaned before he realized that he could breathe through his nose.

Nappa, however, didn't seem to mind by the way he was trailing his mouth down Kakarott's throat.

Both their tails were intertwined, Nappa's tail gently rubbing the base of Kakarott's tail.

Nappa stopped his ministrations long enough to grab a bottle from dresser next to the bed.

"Hold still and relax or this will hurt," Nappa commanded, watching Kakarott's terrified eyes widen when the larger male let go of him and lowered himself down to Kakarott's nether regions.

Pouring the oil from the bottle onto his hand, Nappa rubbed them together, making sure his hands were well-oiled.

'I've done this once before and from what Bulma's told me it is supposed to get better after that.' Kakarott thought, his eyes closed before a large finger intruded into him, causing him to yelp out in pain.

Nappa, however, seemed too preoccupied to give Kakarott anything more than a warning look before adding a second finger.

Kakarott covered his mouth so he wouldn't accidently cry out again.

Nappa noticed the tears collecting in Kakarott's eyes and that they were not from pleasure.

Deciding to make this easy on Kakarott, he slipped one finger out of the trembling body to flick Kakarott's head. The teen, startled, opened his eyes wide to stare incredulously at Nappa, who had a smug look on his face before wrapping one of his massive hands around Kakarott's cock.

After a few pumps Kakarott's body betrayed him and all the blood in his body went to the head of his cock, which spring to life.

"We'll start slowly," Nappa said, letting go of Kakarott's cock and removing his fingers from inside him.

'What happens when he finds out I'm not a virgin!'

Kakarott, worried, did not notice for a second Nappa's large appendage rubbing against his entrance.

"Spread your legs," The commander commanded, watching with interest as Kakarott squirmed a little, but hesitantly spread his legs further.

"Good boy."

Kakarott frowned at that comment, but had little time to voice an opinion before the commander thrust himself fully into the smaller male.

Kakarott whimpered from the pain. Although the commander had prepared him, he was a lot bigger then Rice had been.

Nappa watched Kakarott's face for a moment, waiting for him to adjust to his manhood.

"Take the pillow and scream into it if you have to," Nappa said pulling himself out before thrusting back in again.

Kakarott following his advice, whether it was because he could not hold back the whimpers or screams, or he could not stand looking into Nappa's eyes right then, he did not know.

He covered his face with a pillow instantly biting down on it to bear the painful thrusts.

The commander moaned above him quickening his pace causing the bed to rock rapidly.

His tail was still stroking Kakarott's body rubbing the fur against the aroused teen's sensitive nipples.

Suddenly Nappa flipped him over onto his belly face-first into the sheets. Nappa let go of Kakarott's legs. Using one free arm, he held his husband down, still thrusting harder between the teen's buttocks.

Kakarott was tried to stifle himself out of shame for enjoying what the commander was doing. Even if it hurt horribly, his saiyan instincts were making him enjoy this rough treatment from the stronger male.

A loud groan was all the warning he got before the commander spilled into him while still madly thrusting at the same time.

Lifting his husband's hips up and freeing Kakarott's cock to the open air, Nappa wrapped a hand around the appendage. Watching with satisfaction as Kakarott screamed after a few pumps, spilling his seed all over the covers.

With one last hard thrust, Nappa pulled out of him.

**O.k. all of you can look now.**

Nappa collapsed beside of him, panting. Kakarott was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, slightly out of breath himself.

Kakarott, thinking the whole ordeal was over, brought the blankets up to his head intending to go to sleep.

"So you're not a virgin?"

Kakarott was suddenly wide awake, knowing the question was more of a statement. He stayed where he was, facing away from the commander and looking straight at the wall, hoping his husband would not question him further.

He was wrong.

"How many have had you?" Nappa asked, leaning over and half covering Kakarott's warm body with his own, peering curiously at Kakarott's face.

"One," came the muffled reply from the younger male, hoping it would appease Nappa.

"And here I thought with you being so young that I would be the first. Your brother assured me that you were virginal and had no relationships."

Nappa voice rose a little at the end of that, but for some reason his hand came to rest on Kakarott's belly.

"Of course it seemed like you were still inexperienced tonight, so I guess I can let your little tryst be forgiven, if I made a baby in you tonight."

Nappa lowered his head to Kakarott belly, gently placing a kiss on it while his tail stroked the teens face.

'A-A baby!' Kakarott thought looking down at where Nappa's bald head was now nestled, imagining his stomach bulging out with a baby inside.

He probably had gotten pregnant tonight. Remembering his time with Rice, he realized how stupid they both had been.

"How long will you be gone on the mission?" Kakarott asked, needing to know.

Nappa looked up at him, surprised by the question.

"I'm going to a planet called JInfri, which, counting roundtrip, takes seven months."

Nappa looked down at Kakarott's face guessing what he was thinking.

"If you conceived tonight, the baby would be almost here by the time I got back," Nappa said thoughtfully, rubbing his large fingers over Kakarott's belly, weighing his chances.

Nappa wrapped himself around his husband, putting the smaller male on top of him.

Kakarott's head was under the crook of his neck while Nappa deeply inhaled the scent of him. Nappa, satisfied, by their recent "activities" fell asleep almost immediately.

Kakarott was not so lucky. For the rest of the night, images of little spiky haired boys and girls filled his head.

And images of the next seven months without a mate and pregnant caused him to stay awake till the early hours of the morning till he fell into uneasy sleep.

Hi readers! I hoped you enjoyed the last two chapters. I've started to really get the hang of writing now so I hope you've all noticed the improvement. Some credit goes to my beta chichidark. Who's been a really big help. Sorry if the sex scene notice annoys any of you. Just a way to cover my ass for rating. ^_^ Bye! P.S. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi this my Kakarott yaoi fanfic. So yeah no one under 13 - read this please. Rated mature for a reason. Don't like don't read, reviews appreciated. Happy 2011 everyone!

EMPIRE 2

Nappa awoke to the sound of snoring and the feeling of drool on his chest. Looking down in surprised, he saw his new husband, Kakarott, lying on his chest. Letting the blanket slip a little, Nappa saw that his new husband was still sleeping heavily. Taking a moment to observe his mate more closely, Nappa noticed a lot of details he had missed last night. For one, Kakarott seemed to be quite a heavy sleeper...and a nice-looking one too, Nappa noticed, despite the huge bubble coming out of his mate's mouth.

He also noticed his mate's tail was loose and brushing unconsciously against the older saiyan in sometimes not so innocent places. Nappa thanked the gods that Kakarott was not awake to see the high and mighty commander's face turn red. Nappa instead looked at the clock on the far side of the bedroom wall. After seeing he had at least another two hours, Nappa grinned.

Kakarott awoke to the sound of heavy breathing. Not completely awake, he groaned, both eyes still closed. A quiet murmur was all the warning he had before a sharp pain entered his body. Strong arms held him in place, rocking him gently back and forth.

Small moans escaped Kakarott's lips as the gentle thrusts became faster. Opening his eyes, Kakarott saw Nappa staring at him intently for a moment. He leaned down to nibble the younger male's ear.

With one final thrust, the Commander let himself go. Grabbing Kakarott's face with one large hand, Nappa tilted his head back enough for a deep kiss.

Neither of them broke the kiss for several minutes. Finally, Nappa broke it off with a large grin on his face. Nappa looked down at Kakarott, stroking his husband's soft tail. Kakarott moaned when Nappa began to stroke the base of his tail.

"I thought you'd like that, " Nappa breathed harshly against Kakarott's face.

The younger male, his eyes shut from the pleasure, failed to hear the loud knock at the bedroom door. The commander, however, did notice.

"Why are you bothering your Superior!"

Nappa stopped his ministrations to look over at the frightened messenger standing in the doorway.

The young dark-haired man stood up straighter and saluted the Commander hurriedly.

Kakarott pulled the blankets up over himself to keep warm.

" Lord Frieza would like to see you on the launch pad in half-an hour, sir!"the young soldier said, keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling.

Nappa got out of bed quickly and strode over to the soldier. Kakarott blushed horribly and his tail went rigid with embarrassment while the messenger almost passed out from shock.

Nappa, however, either amused or not caring, strode over to the doorway in his naked form.

"Tell the Emperor that I'll be there soon."

And without further ado, he slammed the door on the startled face of the messenger.

Nappa turned back to look at Kakarott who was still on the bed. A new tension now filled the room with the now immediate departure of Nappa for his mission. Nappa merely rubbed his neck until the silence got to him.

He went over to the wooden dresser against the wall. After rummaging around for a moment, he found his formal Commander's uniform. He stared at the far wall while putting on his uniform, ignoring Kakarott and the weird tension in the room.

All the while, Kakarott sat on the bed staring at him, trying to come around to the fact that Nappa was leaving for the next several months.

In actuality, it really was not Nappa he was going to miss.

His...his.. husband? The word sounded strange to him still. After the commander left then who did he really have on his side? It was not like Radditz or , hell, even his father would come visit him. And finding Bulma would take a while. Even when he did find out where she was, he was not even sure that he would be allowed to see her.

While stuck in his musings, the younger saiyan failed to notice that his husband had finished dressing and came back to the bedside.

He looked up when he felt a large thumb pressing against his lips. His eyes went wide with surprise as the thumb moved to grip his chin.

"I'll be gone for at least several months, only five if the job goes quickly. Listen to the servants, check in with the palace doctors in a week, and feel free to ask my bodyguard, Broly, for anything you need."

Nappa finished with a passionate kiss before pulling away. With a slight smirk, he pulled back and went to the bedroom entrance. With one last glance back, he shut the door, leaving a stunned Kakarott feeling confused and more alone than ever before.

**Meanwhile-**

Vegeta walked down the hallways to Frieza's meeting near the launch pad. Two of his ribs had been broken from the "play" that Frieza had done with him last night. Unfortunately, he had been given no time to go to the healing tanks this morning before Frieza had sent for him to come down to the launch pad.

The angry Prince stormed through he halls, his broken tail wrapped securely around his waist. He glared angrily at any servants who did not get out of the way fast enough. Normally, he would have stayed to teach them a lesson. He supposed that one act of defiance was enough for the last 12 hours. Still, he thought as he neared the palace gates, it was good to see a few maids tremble as he passed. One nearly fainted when he gave her a wink.

Turning his attention to the matter at hand, he was nearing the gates to the launch pad. And more importantly, to where Frieza was located. Putting on a proud face that only the Prince of Saiyans could pull off, he strode through the opened doors. Without a moment's hesitation, he went right up and made his presence known to the generals gathered. And Frieza. They were all standing around a small circular table.

When the lower class saiyans saw their Prince, they bowed deeply. Vegeta was not so much pleased, however, with the fact that he had to, in turn, kneel before Frieza. Frieza didn't even bother lifting his eyes from the various plans on the table. Vegeta's frustration grew, because until the slimy lizard acknowledged him, he could not rise. Moments passed in silence as Frieza looked over the plans, sipping red wine all the while. Finally, after a few moments had passed, he looked up with a nonplussed expression at Vegeta's kneeling form.

"Vegeta, I wondered if you were going to come at all since the meeting started an half an hour ago."

A split second later, a shattering sound resounded, stopping all chatter and movement. Vegeta, however, kept his face neutral as he brushed off the glass shards embedded in his uniform.

'I'm getting off easy today if that is all he is going to do,' He thought.

Noticing the generals' barely concealed stares, he made a show of not noticing the blood dripping from his shoulder.

"Looks like you have become too placid, Prince Vegeta. Perhaps that proud saiyan blood has finally been beaten out of you." Frieza finished waving the generals out of sight. Vegeta didn't even bother looking at most of them, but he did now notice that Commander Nappa was among them. Focusing his gaze on the bald saiyan for a second, Vegeta cast at cold gaze on him.

"Vegeta, do pay attention, I'm about to honor you with a great gift."

Seeing the small ice-jin coming around to his side of the table set the prince on edge. Unconsciously, he wrapped his dark tail even tighter around his wrist.

"Get up. I know you've gotten used to being on your knees, but it really gets tiring talking to that spiky head of yours, Vegeta."

The Prince turned his head sharply up, letting his gaze harden only slightly. Frieza however didn't care, or didn't notice Vegeta's lingering look of defiance.

"You should be happy,Vegeta...I've decided that you'll accompany the army on this mission."

Vegeta didn't let the rare surprise of being allowed to go on a mission get to him. He knew that Frieza rarely did anything that was not beneficial for himself. As a saying around the barracks went: Frieza's favor was a double edged sword, that had killed many in the end. Vegeta stood with indication from Frieza's nod.

"Vegeta I'll be seeing you in several months. Then you can show me exactly how you'll pay back this little favor I've shown you."

Frieza turned his back on Vegeta to study the maps of planet JInfri. Vegeta, not wanting to stay in the presence of the ice-jinn any longer then necessary, left for his pod. The Prince had his own signature pod that was a deeper navy blue color, different than any of the others. Before getting into his pod, however, the saiyan Prince noticed the elder Commander from last night getting into the pod next to him.

'Naps?...Nappa that was his name.' Vegeta thought while giving the older male an evil smirk that promised retribution for last night.

The commander looked startled for a split second from seeing that the Prince was coming on this mission with them. However, brushing any thoughts of retaliation from both their minds, they both simultaneously climbed into their respective pods. After all the soldiers had put the coordinates in, the pods launched. The pods released a gas that put their occupants into a deep sleep. They would remain that way for the long journey.

Kakarott kept himself busy with board games and training at the gymnasium. Broly, a palace guard assigned to watch him, was kind enough to show him around the entire palace and grounds. It was Broly who had shown him where the gymnasium was and the best times to go there. He made sure to go and leave in the early hours of the morning. That's when Broly could be there too, and they would usually spar. No one else was there because most of the higher class saiyans were still recovering from hangovers. Not that Kakarott minded much since it got him out of his ever-confining rooms and into the brisk morning air.

On one rare morning when Broly was not there, while doing sit-ups, Kakarott felt a tightening feeling in his gut. Hardly a second had passed before a hand flew to his mouth and he fled toward the restrooms. After a few moments of sickness, Kakarott laid his back against the stall, panting heavily.

'What was that!' He thought, warily dragging himself up against the door frame. Footsteps hurriedly approached, causing Kakarott to tense up until a kind voice made it's owner know.

"Kakarott? Kakarott, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Broly, but I think I'm going to head back to my rooms now, " The younger saiyan said while opening the stall door with a genuine smile on his face at seeing Broly.

The soldier, however, would not to be pushed off. He leaned in close to Kakarott, sniffing him. Kakarott let him with a grin still on his face hoping not that the older male would not notice that he was sick. In the middle of his examination, Broly suddenly stiffened, his expression becoming curious.

"Broly, are you alright?" Kakarott asked leaning in closer under the taller male's chin to see his eyes under that dark mop of purple hair.

"Umm, um, yes! I'm okay, but I think you need to go to the medical ward! Yes, right away!" The guard practically shouted while falling over himself in a desperate bid to put space between Kakarott and himself.

"Broly,what is the matter? Do I smell? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, puzzled. He leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Nothing was there that he could see, just his usual orange workout gi and same spiky hair as always. Looking back up at Broly, he noticed the older male had a pained look on his face.

"Broly, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, dreading the answer.

"It's nothing Kakarott...Just please put your tail away."

Covering his mouth, Broly didn't dare to breathe in Kakarott's presence.

"Oh...um, ok. I'll just go to medical. Are you sure you'll be ok?" The younger saiyan asked, trying to see Broly's face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine! I'll just be going...to..do some guard duties...Duties, yes! I need to go and work on my training. BYE!"

Without a pause, the lavender-haired guard rushed out of the locker room door, leaving a confused and bewildered Kakarott in his wake.

"I wonder what's wrong with him? Oh well! Time for lunch, and then off to see Bulma."

Kakarott whistled merrily to himself as he went to change his clothes. Forgetting Broly's strange moods, he went down to the science labs, excited to see his blue-haired friend, Bulma. During one of his tours with Broly, the guardsman had shown him the science facility where both the research and medical issues for the entire palace were taken care of. It's was actually under the palace where the old catacombs had been in King Vegeta's reign. However, since Frieza had taken over, he had moved the science facilities to a more secure a secluded location underground.

Since it was still early morning, no one was really up yet. Except for a few maids to whom Kakarott waved to cheerily, he saw no one. Making his way across the large corridor that was spread all across the south wing of the palace, he stopped in front of the elevator waiting for it come up. Letting his mind wander, Kakarott noticed that all the walls were pretty bleak except for the occasional picture of Lord Frieza. Taking a step away from the elevator for a second, the curious saiyan studied the Emperor's features closely. He had hazy memories of his wedding night, but the one thing that had stood out in his mind was the presence of the small reptilian alien. And the Prince...

Too caught up in his own thoughts Kakarott, heard the small 'ping' sound going off too late.

"Hey! Hey! Wait for me!" Kakrott cried out, reaching the elevator doors just as they closed in his face. "Ugghhh, now I gotta wait again." Kakarott said, slumping down against the doors.

**10 minutes later-**

Kakarott got out of the elevator quickly, wanting to hurry and see Bulma before she started work.

Looking both ways down the dimly lit corridor, he remembered to go left. He ran it. Kakarott made it down to the corridors end in less then three minutes. He didn't meet anyone, but thankfully, Bulma had messaged him the password to the door. After punching in the key, he waited for the large metal door to him a brightly lit, white, sterile room. Beyond the entrance, a bored green alien women sat behind a metal desk chewing gum and looking at a magazine. She looked up warily as Kakarott approached.

"Um...um..Excuse me, Miss?"

The alien woman looked at Kakarott with a bored expression.

"Yes?" She asked, sounding impatient.

"Well, I came hoping to see my friend, Bulma. She works down here, has blue hair, blue eyes and is very smart. Can you please point me to where she lives please..." Kakarott trailed off, grabbing the back of his head while looking abashed.

"Fine."

She turned to her computer while Kakarott perked up at the thought of seeing his long-time friend again.

"Miss Briefs of the Weapons department?" The alien asked turning around the computer monitor so that Kakarott could get a good look. Staring eagerly at the screen, a smile broke out on the young saiyan's face. On the screen was Bulma with newly cut hair and in a lab uniform.

"Yeah! That's her! That's Bulma!" Kakarott said excitedly, turning back to the woman.

"Good, now show me your ID and I'll point you in the right direction."

Pulling out his card quickly, he watched as the woman ran it through. After she gave him directions, Kakarott hurriedly thanked her before running down the whitewashed hallways. After passing a clock on the wall, he realized that it was past nine already. Kakarott was just about to stop in front of one of the many doors lining the hallway when he heard a familiar shout as the door opened of it's own accord. Bulma barely took one step out her bedroom door when her wide crystal blue eyes widen in surprise at seeing Kakarott's face an inch from her's.

"Ka—Kakarott!" She gasped, suddenly jumping into her friends arms.

"Bulma! It's been forever!" Kakarott, practically shouted in her ear.

"Um..Kaka? You're squishing me!" Bulma gasped, her face turning slightly blue. The saiyan immediately let go of her, looking embarrassed.

"Gee sorry Bulma I've been working out quite a bit lately."

He laughed when Bulma hit him on the back of the head playfully.

"Ah Kaka, what brings you down here?" She asked, adjusting her uniform into the neat state it had been before.

"Well, this has been the first time I've had some real time to come down and see you with no one else around. And I kinda didn't feel so good today, so I thought since I was coming down here to the medical center anyway that I should visit you!" He cried out the last part with puppy dog eyes.

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Kakarott knew very well how vulnerable Bulma was to his puppy eyes. And goddammit! He was a master of manipulation when he wanted forgiveness. Bulma grabbed her friend's hand.

"Come on, Kaka, let's get you down to the medical ward," She said, dragging the tall saiyan behind her down the crowded hallway.

'Yup everyone's up now,' She thought, avoiding a older gray scientist with a tray full of what looked like strange torture equipment. Ducking, Bulma almost lost Kakarott in the crowd until they came to a large entrance. All Kakarott got a glimpse of was the sign 'Medical Center', before Bulma hauled him through the entrance into a large dome shaped room.

"Oh, wow Bulma this is amazing," Kakarott said, his mouth wide open in awe.

He looked at all the different machines and tanks. The Medics barely paid the two any attention before Bulma pushed him into a small inclosed room to the side. Closing the door, the human girl pulled out a cell phone.

"You know you're really lucky that I'm good friends with one of the medics, and that I was off today," She said while texting a message.

Hearing a small 'beep!' a second later, she looked down and smiled.

"Good he's not busy today either, Kaka-! What are you doing!" She asked while still turning around, seeing Kakarott holding a jar of what looked like intestines with a disgusted and queasy expression on his face.

"Kakarott! Put that down NOW!"

"Um,um yes Bulma!" He replied hastily, putting the jar back in the place where he had seen it.

He lost his grip and it went falling towards the ground. Bulma gasped while the young saiyan used his sharp reflexes and dove for it. After a moment of scrambling with his fingertips, he got a hold of the jar and it narrowly missed hitting the floor. Straightening back up, he turned around to Bulma's direction.

"Hey, look I go-" Just then, a small white purse he didn't even notice Bulma carrying came down on his head.

"Ahh, geez Bulma did you really have to?" He asked, rubbing the bump on the back of his head, a goofy expression on his face.

Before the angry blue eyed girl could reply, however, a knock sounded from the doorway before it opened. Coming into the room was a tall, tanned blonde human boy around Bulma's own age.

"Dr. Wilson! I'm so glad you could make it."

Kakarott watched, amused, as Bulma gazed at the doctor with hearts practically hovering above her. The doctor, however, merely greeted her politely and went over to see Kakarott, who was now sitting uneasily on the operating table.

" Ah! You must be Kakarott. Your the friend Bulma's been telling me so much about."

Behind him, Bulma stared at the backside of the doctor with stars in her eyes.

"I'm Dr. Wilson, and I'll just do a quick check up to make sure you're ok. Alright, Kakarott?"

"You...you won't use needles right?" Kakarott stammered out looking embarrassed.

A pleasant laugh escaped the has some doctors mouth. "No, no of course not! Not if you don't want to then I'll simply take a saliva sample to determine what is wrong."

Dr. Wilson looked down at the relaxed saiyan. Who then gave his nod for the doctor to continue.

Dr. Wilson with checked Kakarott's vitals with Bulma in the background watching curiously.

After checking Kakarott's pulse the young human looked over his shoulder towards where Bulma stood.

"Miss Briefs if you would be so kind as to bring the chi-reader? It's the small purple object by your left hand." Bulma hastley looked around before grabbing the small purple rod and practically running it over to the blonde doctor.

Straightening up Dr. Wilson gave her a small smile. Kakarott seeing Bulma's cheeks turn slightly pink

stuck his tongue out at her from the safety of the doctor's back.

Of course Dr. Wilson didn't suspect a thing when he turned back to Kakarott again.

Who was wearing a perfectly naive expression on his face.

Even in the face of a raging Bulma giving him the evil death glare of hers.

Turning his attenuation back to the doctor Kakarott barley caught the "Say ahhhh."

Part before a metal rod was stuck inside his inner cheek. Looking like he had a toothbrush in his mouth the saiyan.

Barely a few seconds had passed before the device was plucked from Kakarott mouth. "

Ah perfect. All I have to do is run the samples down and we can figure out what is worng with you

Kakarott. Dr. Wilson explained going over to a large looking machine .

Kakarott spat out the taste of metal in his mouth while Bulma looked questionably at him.

Both heard a small 'ping!' sound a moment later and looked over to where the blonde doctor was seeing

him hunched over a computer.

Straightening up Dr. Wilson looked over towards Kakarott with a playful expression on his face.

Gathering newly copying paperwork strode over to the room's other occupant's.

"Congratulation's Kakarott you are pregnant!...Kakarott? Bulma?" The doctor asked worriedly looking from Kakarott's guilty and confused expression to Bulma's lightening struck one. Looking abashed the good doctor merely ruffled his hair. "Maybe I could have broken that a little more gently huh?"

**Several months later-**

Kakarott had a hard time pushing and breathing with the constant noise and the drugs that had been administered to him. Somewhere in the cold marble room he could make out Bulma's one of a kind blue hair. He knew she would be there and do everything she could to help him. But still, Kakarott wished he didn't have to be in this cold dark room for so long. Anywhere but here would be better, the pregnant saiyan thought wearily. Somewhere behind him, he heard a bored voice.

"Medic Bulma, we need more sophritics now, it's any moment now."

"Yes madam."

Kakarott barely had time to figure out who the voices belonged to before a painful spasm gripped him. The pain caught him by surprise, tearing a painfully long cry from his throat. He collapsed back onto the bed after wards unable to see with the sweat in his eyes.

"Kaka, Kaka, please stay awake."

A slight pressure on his arm brought him back to reality, and to the pain that came with it. The laboring saiyan, however, instead focused on the bright blue head by his side. Noticing him coming around, Bulma rubbed a wet cloth against his hot forehead, murmuring words of encouragement

"Bulma...How much longer will this last?" Kakarott asked wearily, dreading the answer.

"Don't worry! The baby will be here soon and then you can rest," Bulma replied with a pained smile on her face.

Nappa heard screaming coming from inside the room across the narrow hallway. Meanwhile, he was sitting in a small wooden chair staring at the tile floor. Up and down the corridor went nurses and medics, none daring but a sideways glace at the commander of the saiyan military. The Commander, meanwhile, just sat subdued even as high-ranking inferiors were trying to chat him up. He still could not focus on anything but the screams that he knew were coming from Kakarott. It had been four days since Nappa had returned from his long mission. The inhabitants of planet JInfri had proved stronger than he had anticipated. Fortunately for him, he had come back in time for Kakarott to deliver.

'Fortunate! Humph!' Nappa thought to himself, wincing as a particularly loud scream fill the small hallway.

Everyone around him also winced. Nappa almost preferred the days he had spent on planet JInfri fighting to this! Even having to endure the Prince's presence almost seemed better then this. During one of the long intervals between the silence and the screaming, Nappa let his mind wonder back to his time spent on planet JInfri.

"Commander?" A soft voice called out startling Nappa out of his musings.

A medic had come out of the room and was standing in front of him. He noted that the medic had blue hair and remembered her to be Kakarott's friend. This thought, however, fled his mind when he saw a small red bundle in her arms. Standing quickly to attention, he and the rest of the group came to stand around her.

"Congratulations, Commander Nappa, you have a healthy son." Bulma said, lifting the red cloth to reveal the sleeping baby's head.

"What's his power level?" Nappa asked, cutting straight to the point.

Bulma let a slight frown cross her features briefly before replying.

"Your son is 7.0 pounds, healthy, with a power level of 125...Kakarott is doing fine and is in recovery, Commander."

Just then the baby in her arms decided to wake up, loudly. Bulma brought the baby up to her chest almost hugging him, making cooing sounds. Nappa leaned over to see his new son. The first thing he noticed about the newborn was that this child was almost an exact copy of Kakarott. Same spiky hair, jet-black eyes, and long fluffy tail. The child stopped hollering for a moment to look at all the faces leaning in to look at him. Nappa watched as the newborn grabbed one of his large fingers chewing on it contently.

"Commander, it appears that your son is ready for his first feeding. Would you like to come into the room and see your husband?"

"Huh?..." Nappa looked up, surprised, his mouth in the shape of an "o". Immediately, he straightened himself up and crossed his arms. Meanwhile , all the other elites were congratulating him on having a son. Grinning, he followed the blue-haired medic into the delivery room, after giving a shout back to his companions that he would meet them at the bar later.

Turning around he took a good look at his tired, newly awake mate and son. Bulma had placed the baby in a new fluffy blue blanket and then into Kakarott's arms. Nappa could see how exhausted his mate was, yet his tail still thumped in greeting. Kakarott was clean of all traces of the afterbirth, yet Nappa could still smell the scent of blood strongly. He watched with his arms crossed as his mate fed the newborn with a bottle handed to him. This peacefully observatory tranquility did not last, however, as a loud cough from behind him interrupted the Commander.

A stern women greeted him, peering from behind her large glasses. She held a clipboard in her hand.

"Commander, if you would be so kind, I need to know if this newborn is to be sent to a planet or would you be willing to let it be tested in the weapons department? Children of bearers are normally stronger then average."

With that, her eyes flickered over to the newborn saiyan in his bearer's arms for a second, before turning her gaze back to Nappa.

"Or would you rather give us the next one, since this is your firstborn, " She finished, not seeming to mind the hard glare Nappa was giving her.

Looking back at Kakarott from across the room and seeing both sets of dark eyes staring at him, he made his decision.

"I'll keep this one till it's at least five, then he'll go on his first mission."

"Very well, now that that's out of the way. We can move onto legalities. First off, what are you naming the child?" She asked, pen out, in a bored tone of voice.

Nappa turned around for a moment looking at the child trying to decide a name. In fact, he had never even bothered considering what to name the kid once it arrived. Thinking fast he noticed the baby playing with it's long and already fluffed up tail.

"Hexus, his name is Hexus."

"Good. And you acknowledge him as your own?" By then, Nappa had already turned around, so he missed the brief worried look passed between Bulma and Kakarott.

"Yes, of course."

"Good...Good. Well, the results should come back in a day or two to see if there are any blood problems or heart conditions we don't know about. Otherwise both bearer and child are healthy and should be able to leave within a day or so," she said, turning around and walking away.

However, before she made halfway across the room, she stopped.

"Oh..And Miss Briefs? If you would be so kind as to do all the blood work later and make sure the results come back to the Commander in a timely manner?"

"Yes madam." Bulma said meekly, not wanting to draw too much attention.

Corriander merely nodded before walking out the door, leaving the new family to themselves.

^_^ I'm quite pleased how this chapter turned out. Thanks of course goes to my lovely beta chichidark68. And for any of you who are concerned with the fact this story seems a little rushed don't worry. I plan on writing side stories to this.


	9. Forgive me?

_**Hello dear readers...**_

I am so sorry, I am sorry for the fact that I have not updated any of my stories in the past year. For those who enjoy my stories, thank you. This is news you will not like hearing. I will not be updating any time soon. At the very least not before the Christmas holidays. The reason for the delay? That is the part I am not so sad about. In January I found out I was 3 ½ months pregnant. Sooooo, I now have a baby boy! David is a blessing to me yet requires a lot of attention. So it will be a while before I update. Also for everyone who wanted to see Goku's wedding dress here is the link.

.com/gallery/?q=Wedding#/d1bjlnx

Or at devientart at XxChiChiX's page.

Thank you all for your support. I wish you all a great summer.

P.S. Chichiidark thank you for all your help. I truly appreciate it. ;) 


End file.
